brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Glimpse of a Downfall
Glimpse of a Downfall is a drama brickfilm by Matt Gillan. It follows Jason, who begins to have visions of the future in his dreams and decides he must try to stop tragedies he forsees.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16DRtrJpqpA Glimpse of a Downfall on YouTube] It is Matt Gillan's final completed brickfilm, though it was intended to be followed by a sequel, Glimpse of a Massacre.Release thread archive Plot A policeman, Jason, awakes from a dream involving a girl about to be run over and a man falling off a rooftop. When at work, he explains to his brother, Jack, that he had this dream again but this time it mainly focused on the girl. He feels this event may be getting closer, as he is beginning to believe that his dreams are visions of the future. Jack is called away by his boss and tells Jason to wait, but as a certain time approaches, Jason runs out. Jason arrives at a location from his dream and sees the girl begin to walk onto the road. He runs to push her out of the way of an oncoming truck and saves her. Jack sees a news report about Jason saving the girl that he had reported seeing about to be run over in his dreams. Jason dreams about the falling man again, and this time also sees Jack and a gun being pointed. At work, Jack asks his boss to help find someone based on the description of the man from Jason's dreams, and his boss provides a file on a match. Jason, worried by his dream, goes looking for Jack and eventually sees him from a distance on a street. The man seen in the dream runs down the street with a gun in hand and Jack punches him to stop him. The man shoots Jack and continues running, dropping his gun. Jason runs to Jack, who tells Jason that he was right about seeing the future, and that he must go stop the criminal. Jason follows the criminal's path, based on locations recalled from his dreams. He finds the criminal on a rooftop and points a gun at him, and the criminal walks backwards towards the edge. Jason tells him to not fall, but is too late. Jason realises that everything he dreamt came true, and that he could not change the future, but only dream it. Cast *Jeremy Wisoff as Jason *Judah Frank as Jack *Nathan Wells as Jack's boss *Emily Boyle as Girl *Leonie Hintze as Reporter *Dr. Arend Hintze as Criminal *Graeme Allen as Stranger #1 *Gregory Moore as Stranger #2 Crew *Matt Gillan - Writer, Director, Digital effects *Lewis Chen - Digital effects *Joseph Frank - Music Award nominations |- | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| | colspan="1" rowspan="2"|Bricks in Motion Awards |Best Cinematography |Nominated |- |Best Original Score |Nominated |- References Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Award-nominated brickfilms Category:Brickfilms scored by Joseph Frank Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Drama brickfilms